Dead or Alive
by Lousciousley
Summary: Mungkin di waktu selanjutnya ketika nafsu membutakannya, ia akan cari tahu apakah Yi Sun Shin siap untuk ronde kedua. Atau ia yang membuatnya siap jika diharuskan, entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. [ Roger x YSS ; dub-con ]


**.**

 **.**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

.

.

 _Pairing : Roger x Yi Sun Shin_

( Skin : Dark Gent x Apocalypse Agent )

 _Rating : Mature_

 _Disclaimer : I don't own the character._

 _Warning : Alcohol, dub-con + non-con, dark themed, ooc, pwp *lenny face*_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Jika ingin jujur, Yi Sun Shin mengakui, lelaki itu memiliki profil wajah yang dapat ia pandang terus-menerus. Garis tulang pipi yang dominan, hidung tajam, alis yang tebal, dan sepasang mata hijau jernih, semua menambahkan kesan misterius pada lelaki berbaju rapi itu yang telah menarik perhatiannya dari sisi lain counter bar tersebut. Ia tidak minum apa-apa malam itu. Lapu-Lapu yang sebenarnya sudah mengajak (memaksa) ia kesini namun betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya temannya itu sebab beberapa menit lalu Yi Sun Shin menyaksikan _fighter_ itu meninggalkan lokasi dengan seorang gadis di dekapannya. Sang _marksman_ berkebangsaan korea itu hanya memutar matanya dan menghela napas, tidak terkejut dengan perbuatan lelaki filipina itu. Percaya atau tidak, ditinggal merupakan hal yang sudah biasa Yi Sun Shin alami, terutama jika mengenai kedua teman dekatnya; Lapu-Lapu dan Gatot Kaca. Untung saja dia sabar.

Yi Sun Shin seharusnya bisa saja meninggalkan tempat itu tapi ia terlanjur menyukai liputan pertandingan yang sedang tersiar di televisi dan segelas _cocktail_ yang harganya nyaris membuat ia enggan memesan, jadi ia mencoba menikmati itu dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar tersebut. Tetapi perhatiannya terusik ketika seorang lelaki duduk di sebelahnya dengan segelas bir yang tergenggam di jemari panjangnya dan menyesapnya pelan layaknya seorang bangsawan. Setelah dilihat-lihat, bisa jadi ia memang bangsawan dari caranya berpakaian; kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang di balut dengan waist coat berwarna abu-abu dengan garis putih, serta bawahan dengan warna senada. Lelaki itu tidak mengenakan jas luarannya, hanya di bagian pundak saja, memberikan sedikit nilai _casual_ pada perawakannya yang terlihat begitu formal terlebih dengan pemakaian sebuah monokel di matanya.

"Kau mendukung siapa?" Suara _baritone_ -nya yang lembut memindahkan tatapannya ke sepasang bibir itu yang terlihat tipis namun halus. Tidak ada yang berhak terlihat sesempurna ini. Ia sebagai sesama lelaki diam-diam merasa iri dengan apa yang dimiliki lawan bicaranya ini.

"Tidak mendukung siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mengenal mereka semua." Jawabnya seraya menoleh pada layar televisi lagi hanya untuk melihat sesosok wanita bertudung dan memiliki cakar besi pada salah satu tangannya hendak menyerang pihak musuh. Ia tahu itu siapa namun tidak dapat mengingat namanya. Saat ia mengembalikan pandangannya lagi, lelaki itu telah mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan hingga jarak di antara wajah mereka begitu dekat. Yi Sun Shin terkejut, spontan menjauhkan kepalanya untuk mendapat ruang personalnya lagi. Bau khas rum yang pekat tercium olehnya, membuat ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak sang adam dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Bung, kau mabuk."

"Sungguh?" Terdapat sesuatu yang nakal terbersit di sorotan sepasang mata hijau itu padanya yang membuat ia memutar matanya. "Ayolah, aku tidak seburuk itu."

Ia hampir tidak memperhatikan ketika lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya di belakang kursinya. Jari-jemarinya hanya beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari bagian bawah punggungnya. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Kedua mata emeraldnya seakan menilai rambut gelapnya yang sebagian besar tertutupi oleh topi beanie yang ia kenakan serta wajah orientalnya. Yi Sun Shin jarang merasa tidak percaya diri namun di bawah pandangan lelaki ini ia tak dapat membuang perasaan self-conscious yang tiba-tiba ada. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mata mereka kembali bertaut.

"Kau punya nama, _kitten_?"

 _What._

 _Seriously._

 _What the fuck._

Yi Sun Shin menatap lelaki itu seakan ia baru saja menumbuhkan kepala kedua. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada kata yang keluar, mengindikasikan betapa panggilan itu membuat ia kehabisan kata dan untuk beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus membalasnya apa. Seorang lelaki waras tentu tidak akan memanggil lelaki lain dengan panggilan itu secara _random_. Jadi, antara lelaki ini sedang mengejeknya atau sedang menggodanya. Yi Sun Shin tak yakin senang dengan kedua kemungkinan itu. Sementara ia masih terlihat kehabisan kata, lelaki itu dengan polosnya membawa gelas bir ke bibir dan menyesapnya pelan, bergerenyit saat alkohol itu membakar tenggorokannya tapi ia berhasil meminum semua isinya dan dengan pelan meletakkannya kembali ke meja counter.

"Jangan panggil aku _kitten._ " Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, matanya menggelap. Jika ini ditujukan pada orang lain mungkin mereka akan langsung mundur namun tidak untuk orang ini. Pria berjas itu tertawa kecil sembari membalas, "Kalau begitu beritahu aku namamu karena jika tidak maka aku akan memanggilmu begitu terus."

Pertandingan di layar televisi itu terpotong oleh iklan dan digantikan dengan siaran berita dadakan. Semua orang seakan langsung memelankan suaranya dan terpaku pada media informasi tersebut.

"Penyerangan terjadi lagi di kawasan penduduk _Land of Dawn_ , ditemukan potongan mayat yang belum teridentifikasi dan enam jasad korban yang sebelumnya dikabarkan hilang. Seorang saksi mata mengatakan pelaku ternyata adalah seekor serigala raksasa. Tidak seperti serigala lainnya, serigala ini berjalan dengan dua kaki, diduga merupakan makhluk mitos yang disebut dengan werewolf."

Layar kaca televisi mulai menampilkan beberapa gambar serigala serta kisah-kisah legenda mengenai makhluk itu. Yi Sun Shin hanya menatap datar berita itu. Tetapi saat berita itu menunjukkan sketsa dugaan wujud serigala itu dalam tubuh manusianya, kedua alisnya terangkat.

Wajah itu terlihat seperti lelaki yang telah menginjak akhir umur 30 tahunnya, namun untuk beberapa alasan, wajah itu terlihat familiar. Mata itu, hidung itu, alis itu, struktur wajah tajam itu….

"Hey!" Lelaki di sebelahnya menegakkan punggungnya dan menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku lebih baik berhati-hati. Gambaran itu terlihat mirip denganku." Mendengar itu, Yi Sun Shin menyadari ada benarnya juga kalimatnya. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu sebelum melihat gambar itu lagi dan mengakui ada beberapa hal yang terlihat mirip dari kedua sosok itu. "Ia menyeramkan. Aku dengar ia meniduri korbannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya. Benar-benar bajingan berdarah dingin." Komentarnya, yang membuat Yi Sun Shin makin terkejut.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang orang—maksudku, werewolf ini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya, lumayan. Beritanya cukup besar akhir-akhir ini. Banyak yang sudah menyelidiki dan berakhir dengan spekulasi-spekulasi yang sama buruknya." Yi Sun Shin berhenti memperhatikan televisi dan memandangnya lagi. Terdapat keanehan di mimik wajah lelaki itu dan jika diperhatikan, ia berperilaku lebih ' _sadar_ ' dari sebelumnya, walaupun sudah meminum banyak alkohol.

"Aku baru kali ini mendengar kasus seperti itu."

"Walaupun ini sebuah kasus besar, aku rasa mereka tidak terlalu mengungkapnya demi ketenangan masyarakat umum." Balasnya sederhana. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya sama-sama diam dan memperhatikan penjelasan lanjutan pada berita itu sebelum lelaki itu memecah keheningan. "Namaku Roger. Apakah kau sekarang tidak keberatan memberitahu namamu?" Senyuman yang terpampang di bibir tipis itu membuat kerutan di pinggir matanya dan Yi Sun Shin menolak mengakui bahwa pemandangan itu membuat hatinya berdebar sedikit.

Sedikit.

"Yi Sun Shin," jawabnya. Ia menyesap _cocktail-_ nya lagi dan lelaki itu memandanginya.

"Kau mau sesuatu yang lebih kuat, _Sunshine_?"

Yi Sun Shin mendengus pelan mendengar nama panggilan baru buatan Roger. Ia menyadari, tampaknya tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan lelaki itu dari menyebutnya dengan nama apapun selain nama aslinya. Mungkin lelaki ini benar-benar sedang menggodanya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan itu. Tawaran Roger tentang minuman yang lebih keras sebenarnya terdengar tidak berbahaya, mengingat ia belum meminum apapun yang dapat membuatnya mabuk. Tetapi terakhir kali ia menyaksikan salah satu temannya mengatakan ' _iya, satu gelas_ ', ia berakhir dengan seorang teman yang mabuk berat setelah meneguk lebih dari sepuluh gelas. Sepertinya, susah sekali untuk menghentikan jika telah mencicipi satu gelas, dan ia tidak ada rencana untuk mabuk juga.

"Aku pikir tidak. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya."

Roger tertawa kecil pada jawabannya dan menoleh kebelakang ke arah keramaian yang tidak jauh dari mereka berada sebelum terfokus kembali padanya. "Mau berdansa denganku?"

Ajakan itu dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan _'are you fucking kidding me?'_ darinya.

"Kau tahu aku lelaki, kan?"

"Yeah."

"Kau tahu tidak seharusnya lelaki mengajak lelaki lain berdansa bersama, kan?"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena tidak seharusnya lelaki berdansa dengan sesama lelaki." Butuh banyak bagian dari dirinya untuk tetap bersabar dan tidak membentak teman bicaranya ini.

"Jika kau tidak mau katakan saja. Tidak perlu malu jika kau tidak bisa berdansa, Sunshine. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan." Yi Sun Shin mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan, perasaan frustasi mulai tercipta. Kalimat Roger mungkin terdengar polos dan baik tetapi nada yang ia gunakan seakan menyindir dan itu yang membuat Yi Sun Shin sedikit geram.

Roger tertawa lagi, dan lagi-lagi Yi Sun Shin tidak rela mengakui betapa ia menyukai suara tawaan itu. "Baik, baik. Kalau begitu kita berbicara saja."

Rencana awalnya memang berbicara, sesuai kata Roger. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, ia telah menghabiskan dua gelas alkohol dan meskipun itu tidak cukup membuatnya mabuk, ia sudah mulai merasa setengah mabuk karena ia merasa begitu ringan dan pening pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dan entah kenapa juga mereka berakhir di lantai dansa dengan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Roger, tangannya terletak pada lengan lelaki itu, dan kedua tangan Roger menggenggam pinggangnya, seakan mengunci kedekatan mereka.

"Roger," panggilnya pelan seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata pria itu. Senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Roger, menjawab panggilan itu dengan sebuah "Hm?". Yi Sun Shin, menerima senyuman itu, merasa terdorong untuk tersenyum balik. Roger memang terlihat mengintimidasi pada awalnya, tetapi ternyata ia merupakan lelaki yang begitu menawan. Sentuhannya tidak menuntut apapun untuk dibalas, namun Yi Sun Shin, walau sesungguhnya susah untuk mengakui ini, enggan juga untuk menjauhkan diri darinya. Roger begitu hangat dan sudah jelas menyimpan ketertarikan padanya.

"Kau ada rencana untuk malam ini?" Yi Sun Shin tidak tahu bagaimana kata-kata itu dapat keluar dari mulutnya, tapi itu sudah terjadi dan ia tidak dapat menariknya kembali. Itu tadi bukan sebuah undangan, atau niatannya memang bukan jadi undangan, tetapi ketika ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Roger menjadi senang, ia berharap Roger memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Tidak jika kau tidak menghendakinya." Kedua mata hijau itu seakan bercahaya di dalam gelapnya cahaya bar ini. Itu cukup baginya, dari cara ia mengajaknya berbicara, caranya melelehkan sikap dinginnya, hangat tubuhnya, pesona fisik dan sifatnya, untuk mengetahui.

Mengetahui bahwa, malam nanti, ia akan tidur dengan lelaki ini. Dan seharusnya, ia khawatir dengan betapa normalnya itu di pikirannya sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Mereka tidak tinggal di bar itu untuk waktu yang lama setelah berdansa. Roger meminum satu lagi bir dengan cepat dan mengingatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk berhati-hati pada _'werewolf'_ yang sedang marak ini ketika berita itu muncul lagi di televisi.

"Apakah kau siap?" Mulutnya begitu dekat dengan telinganya, membuat ia sedikit bergetar karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan udara hangat pada daun telinganya yang sensitif. Ia juga dapat mencium aroma alkohol pada napasnya dan ia tersenyum.

"Tentu." Responnya. Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Langkah Roger sedikit goyah, resiko dari meminum terlalu banyak alkohol, dan Yi Sun Shin merasakan tangan Roger mengenggam tangannya seraya mereka berjalan keluar. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu sebuah sikap romantis atau sekedar mencari pegangan karena ia tahu sebagai orang yang sedang mabuk, kestabilan dan bimbingan adalah hal yang penting.

Yi Sun Shin tinggal di dekat situ, beberapa blok dari bar, di sebuah apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama temannya. Tetapi mengingat Lapu-Lapu tadi pergi bersama wanita, ia positif temannya itu tidak akan pulang malam ini. Ia menuntun Roger ke gedung apartemennya. Apartemen itu memang tidak terlalu mewah namun kelasnya sudah lumayan jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Ibu jari dari tangan yang ada di genggamannya mulai mengelus bagian atas tangannya dan Yi Sun Shin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meminta kontak yang lebih, setidaknya tidak sekarang saat mereka masih di depan umum.

"Aku harus melepaskanmu karena aku perlu mengambil kunciku." Jelasnya sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Roger. Sebuah suara rengekan kecil terdengar sesaat dari lelaki itu membuat Yi Sun Shin menoleh untuk menatap Roger lagi dengan wajah terkejut, begitu yakin jika suara seperti anjing yang terluka itu datang darinya.

"Apa?" Roger balik menanyai tanda tanya di wajah Yi Sun Shin. Dirinya sedang bersandar pada tembok yang berhadapan dengan pintu apartemen tersebut, tangannya terlipat di dada. Sepasang pupil itu terlihat besar dan sayu, tetapi sorotan matanya tetap terlihat seperti ia berkonsentrasi untuk itu, seperti ia tahu ia mabuk tapi ia masih berkemampuan untuk menghakimi jika perlu.

Yi Sun Shin mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin yang tadi hanya di pikirannya saja. Ia mengambil kuncinya dari kantong dan membuka pintunya. Setelah itu ia menarik lengan Roger seraya berbisik pelan ke telinganya, " _Come on._ " dan menariknya masuk.

Apartemennya sederhana namun nyaman. Roger melangkah masuk lebih dalam, mata terangnya mengambil setiap detail desain ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan topi dan jas luarnya ke tiang rak dan kembali terfokus pada objek paling menarik yang ada di ruangan itu. Yi Sun Shin menatapnya, menariknya mendekat hanya dengan pandangan semata.

"Orang-orang mengatakan, kau bisa membaca sifat orang dari cara ia mendekorasi." ucapnya ketika ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Yi Sun Shin. Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu silahkan saja menyimpulkan sifat temanku." Mengingat Lapu-Lapu lah yang biasanya memegang kendali tentang bagaimana perabotan di tata dan lukisan mana yang harus di pasang di mana.

"Hm, sebenarnya informasi itu sendiri sudah dapat menyimpulkan sifatmu, Sunshine." Roger mengeluarkan nama panggilan itu lagi. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Yi Sun Shin menikmatinya. Roger mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut pipi lelaki itu. Yi Sun Shin memicingkan mata dan mengambil langkah mundur, menjauh dari sentuhan itu dan sebenarnya melawan keinginannya untuk mendekat. Roger tampak terkejut. "A-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tadi berasumsi kau juga ingin…." Kalimatnya mati sebelum terselesaikan saat ia melihat Yi Sun Shin melepaskan beanie-nya dan jaket kuningnya.

"Memang. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir tidak?" Katanya sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menendangnya ke pinggir ruangan dimana sepasang sepatu itu tergeletak berantakan, sepenuhnya terlupakan. "Kau membuatku merasa aneh. Sudah basah, sekalian saja tenggelam." Yi Sun Shin berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Kemudian ia melepaskan celana panjangnya dan melemparnya ke entah kemana. Roger hanya memperhatikan, tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak melekatkan perhatian berlebih pada sepasang kaki telanjang itu. Tidak ada yang ferminim dari diri Yi Sun Shin kecuali postur tubuhnya yang tentu lebih pendek darinya tetapi ia merasa begitu tertarik dengannya. Walau bukan sepenuhnya heterosexual, ia memiliki taste pada lelaki yang memiliki karakteristik hampir sama dengan perempuan. Mungkin yang terjadi pada Yi Sun Shin juga terjadi padanya dimana ia juga merasa aneh dan ia pun bersedia tenggelam juga untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam.

Yi Sun Shin bersandar ke belakang sofa dan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau pura-pura mabuk?" Suaranya rendah seraya memberi sinyal kepada Roger untuk mendekat dengan jarinya. Ia mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, memindahkan matanya dari kulit paha lelaki itu ke wajahnya, hanya untuk menemui sorotan mata yang penuh keseriusan tertuju padanya.

"Mekanisme pertahanan," jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengambil langkah ke depan untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka. "Terkadang, aku bisa bersikap sedikit….aneh." Yi Sun Shin diam saja, tatapannya cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa ia berekspektasi Roger akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ketika Roger telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ia menegakkan badannya dan mulai melepas sabuk lelaki itu. " _Taste_ -ku…. tidak bisa dikatakan normal." Roger melanjutkan, melepaskan monokelnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam kantong sambil terus memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang dibuat Yi Sun Shin. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu melakukan yang dia mau. Yi Sun Shin menarik turun celana itu hingga ke paha, mengekspos dalaman yang terlihat terdapat benjolan besar disana. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke tonjolan tersebut dan menyentuhnya lembut, memijatnya pelan seraya memberi Roger pandangan yang tidak ada kesan polosnya sama sekali, membuat Roger menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan.

"Kau sudah cukup membuatku tidak normal sekarang. Lagipula, dapat seberapa buruk kah itu?" Ia menunggingkan senyuman sebelum melepaskan celana itu seluruhnya, menyisakan Roger dengan atasan dan dalamannya. Roger kemudian melepaskan _waist coat_ , dasi dan kemejanya dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, Yi Sun Shin juga melepas baju atasannya. Udara di sekeliling mereka menjadi panas seketika.

Roger menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan menarik Yi Sun Shin untuk berpindah ke pangkuannya. Nafasnya tersentak ketika ia tidak punya pilihan tapi untuk melebarkan kakinya dan membiarkan Roger menempatkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya. Kontak kulit antar kulit menimbulkan sensasi listrik yang membuat ia gemetar. Masing-masing dapat merasakan ereksi yang mulai tercipta di balik material tipis yang masih menyelubungi. Tangan kuat Roger menggenggam pinggang lelaki itu kuat dan menariknya mendekat sehingga ia dapat menabrakkan mulutnya ke sepasang bibir ranum itu.

Roger terasa seperti bir dan rum, sesuai seperti alkohol yang telah ia minum di bar tadi. Ia begitu yakin sebelumnya Roger berada dalam kondisi mabuk setelah semua alkohol yang telah ia konsumsi, tapi yang jelas, sekarang mana mungkin ia mabuk karena ia mengeluarkan geraman dan melemparkannya ke bagian samping sofa dan segera menggerayangi tubuhnya. Roger menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk mendapatkan pintu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, yang mana tidak bisa ia lawan ketika tangan lelaki itu membelai tubuhnya. Ketika ia mengeluarkan desahan, saat itulah mulutnya terbuka dan Roger menggunakan opportunitas itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam, berputar dan menarik lidah lawannya agar ia dapat menghisapnya. Tangannya menjelajah ke setiap inchi kulit yang dapat ia capai, membelai lembut dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan di beberapa titik yang membuat napas Yi Sun Shin tersentak, menstimulasinya untuk semakin terangsang.

Ciuman itu bertahan hingga beberapa menit, terhentikan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengambil napas. Roger berdiri, melangkah ke belakang sedikit untuk melihat sosok Yi Sun Shin, setengah telanjang, terbaring di atas sofa dengan bibir yang bengkak dan merah. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang mengabur, tetapi pesan tersirat yang tersimpan dalam manik jernih itu cukup jelas bahwa ia menginginkan lebih. Keringat mulai tercipta di dahi dan pelipisnya, membuat beberapa helai rambut hitam itu menempel ke kulitnya. Jika saja Yi Sun Shin mau mencukur semua _facial hair_ -nya itu, bisa jadi ia akan terlihat ferminim. Rambut panjang dan kulit pucat itu sudah menjadi dukungan terkuat. Namun bukan berarti di mata Roger, Yi Sun Shin sekarang terlihat kurang sexy.

Yi Sun Shin mendorong dirinya untuk duduk dan meraih tangan Roger untuk menariknya mendekat. Kemudian ia memindahkan dirinya ke lantai, di atas kedua lututnya sehingga wajahnya berada di level yang sama dengan milik Roger yang secara jelas terlihat kesempitan dan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk di keluarkan. Kuku tangannya menggores kulit ketika ia menarik dalaman itu ke bawah perlahan, melihat batang kejantanan itu menjuntai keluar saat ia berhasil melepaskannya. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan, membawa perasaan campur aduk padanya, karena pertama, ia tidak kecewa dengan yang ia temui. Kedua, oke ia tidak menyangka Roger sebesar ini (ia akui ia cemburu dengan ini). Ketiga, ia tidak sabar mendeapatkannya, namun pada waktu yang sama ia merasa gugup.

"Wow." Dari semua kalimat yang muncul di pikirannya, mulutnya hanya dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata itu saja. Matanya menemui mata Roger yang memandangnya dari atas, memberikan lelaki itu tatapan antara terangsang dengan iri dan Roger membalasnya dengan senyuman bangga. Yi Sun Shin menghentikan kontak mata mereka dan kembali fokus pada masalah utama. Ia menggenggam benda itu dengan sedikit ragu, melingkarkan jemarinya dan merasakan denyutan di bawah kulitnya. Ini terasa familiar, seperti miliknya ketika ia harus mengatasi masalah ' _morning wood_ '-nya, hanya saja yang ini lebih besar dan tebal. Karena ia juga memiliki anatomi yang sama, sudah pasti ia tahu seberapa kuat dan seberapa cepat genggaman dan gerakan yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang ereksi itu. Roger belum mengeluarkan suara, tetapi ia tahu ia melakukan hal yang benar dari tempo napasnya yang mulai memburu. Sebut ia serakah tapi ia ingin mendengar lebih dari itu dari Roger. Yi Sun Shin menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke bagian puncak untuk menggoda daerah paling sensitifnya. Sedikit cairan _pre-cum_ keluar dari lubang, yang mana ia usapkan ke sepanjang batang itu dan menyadari ini akan lebih nikmat jika permukaannya lebih basah lagi. Pikiran ini seakan langsung tersambung dengan kelenjar air ludahnya karena ia dapat merasakan mulutnya tiba-tiba terbanjiri oleh saliva. Yi Sun Shin terdiam beberapa saat, hanya memegang benda itu hingga Roger hendak bertanya ada apa, sebelum ia memajukan wajahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Pahit dan asin mendominasi indra perasanya, memang tidak seenak yang ia duga dan muncul keinginan untuk muntah, namun desahan yang keluar dari bibir Roger cukup membuat ia termotivasi untuk menenangkan perutnya dan mencoba untuk memberikan jilatan-jilatan di bagian ujung dan batangnya, ingin membasahi sebanyak mungkin. Bagian yang tidak bisa ia masukkan ke mulut, ia genggam dengan jemarinya. Ia menyempitkan rongga mulutnya untuk menghisap benda itu, mengambil beberapa inchi lagi hingga ia dapat merasakan bagian kepala telah menyentuh lubang pangkal lidahnya. Refleks, ada kontraksi dari lambungnya yang membuat ia menjadi ingin muntah lagi. Yi Sun Shin memundurkan sedikit, mengatur nafasnya untuk mengatasi mual itu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa _deepthroat, Sunshine._ "

Yi Sun Shin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Roger bingung sebelum ia merasakan kedua tangan Roger telah menyesap ke rambutnya dan menariknya maju, menyebabkan miliknya masuk lebih dalam. "Relax, Sunshine. Relax." Kata Roger mengingatkan sembari terus mencoba dikit demi sedikit lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak ada pilihan namun menuruti gerakan itu, tetapi ketika sesuatu mulai memasuki esofagusnya, kedua tangannya spontan berpindah ke paha lelaki di hadapannya, sebuah tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa lebih dari itu dan ia ingin Roger berhenti. Namun tangan di rambutnya memaksa ia untuk terus menerima, bahkan sampai air mata membanjiri pipinya dan tangannya yang mencengkeram erat paha itu, Roger tidak berhenti.

"Relax, kau bisa, sayang. Jangan panik."

Ucapan Roger mungkin berhasil sedikit untuk menenangkannya karena ia dapat merasakan benda itu melesat ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia menutup matanya rapat, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai sesak. Ia telah berhasil menerima semuanya dan Roger mengunci kepalanya untuk tetap di tempat, dimana ia kemudian sempat melawan karena mulai kehabisan napas. Yi Sun Shin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Roger dan melepaskannya paksa sehingga ia bisa melepaskan dirinya. Begitu lepas, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan kasar.

"Kau— keterlaluan." ucapnya di sela-sela batuk.

"Maaf. Hanya saja, kau terasa sangat nikmat, Sunshine." Permintaan maaf itu tidak terdengar seperti permintaan maaf di telinganya, namun ketika Roger menariknya ke dalam dekapan dan mencium bibirnya lembut, merasakan ia dan dirinya sendiri, Yi Sun Shin menjadi lupa bahwa ia seharusnya marah dengan perlakukan Roger tadi. Nyatanya, Roger sangat tahu bagaimana cara membuat ia meleleh hanya lewat sentuhan-sentuhan.

"Bolehkah aku mengikatmu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontarkan dalam bisikan di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Roger mengulum bibirnya, menjilat dan menggigit, merasakan rasa khas darah menyeruak di dalam mulutnya. Yi Sun Shin meringis pelan, setengah sadar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tetapi logikanya masih bermain, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, lumayan susah untuk membiarkan Roger memegang kendali. Tetapi lagi-lagi Roger membelainya di semua lokasi yang tepat, membuatnya terangsang dan nafsu mulai mengambil alih akal sehatnya. "T-terserah. Aku mohon, jangan berhenti menyentuhku." Desahnya, menjawab pertanyaan Roger tadi.

Roger menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke bagian pantatnya dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. Menerima apa yang di maksudkan, Yi Sun Shin meletakkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu sebagai pegangan dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekeliling pinggangnya. Ia mengeluarkan erangan halus saat merasakan kedua kejantanan mereka kontak dengan satu sama lain, walaupun miliknya masih terbungkus dalam celananya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, mencari friksi yang lebih dari kontak tersebut.

"Oh, Sunshine, tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama hm?" Roger terkekeh pelan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke jenjang leher Yi Sun Shin dan menghisap kulit sensitif itu, menimbulkan sebuah desahan lebih kencang dari lelaki itu. Yi Sun Shin mencakari punggungnya, kewalahan dengan stimulasi yang diberikan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga memberikan Roger lebih banyak ruang yang mana ia anggap itu sebagai kesempatan emas dan segera ia gunakan dengan menancapkan giginya ke kulit pucat itu, cukup keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Lidahnya bergerak dan menjilati tempat luka itu, mengambil tiap tetes darah yang keluar.

Dengan suara yang kehabisan napas, Yi Sun Shin mengarahkan Roger ke kamarnya. Roger mengambil sabuknya dan membawanya juga ke dalam kamar.

Ia menyentak kedepan dan mereka berdua jatuh di atas kasur _queen size_ itu. Semua udara terhempas keluar dari paru-parunya ketika Roger jatuh di atasnya. Belum mendapat kesempatan untuk pulih dari itu, lelaki itu telah melucuti celananya dan membuka kakinya, bibirnya menciumi bagian dalam pahanya. Bagian kumis yang bergesekan dengan kulitnya mengirimkan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke pusat rasa nikmatnya. Tangannya meraih ke bawah ke arah rambut gelap yang masih tertata rapi itu dan menariknya ke atas. Mulut Roger menemukan kejantanannya dan ia membuka mulutnya, menyambut miliknya dengan hangat dan basah, mungkin sebuah penebusan setelah apa yang ia perbuat tadi. Tangisan nikmat segera keluar dari bibirnya, dimana oleh Roger dibalas dengan hisapan yang lebih kuat. Roger terus melakukan itu hingga ia menjadi kacau dengan tangisannya sendiri. Sebab ketika ia merasa hendak keluar, Roger akan segera memelankan intrusinya.

"R—roger, _please._ " Pada tahap ini, ia rela mengatakan apapun untuk mendapatkan kesempatan keluar. Tekanan di bagian bawah abdomennya terasa sangat tegang dengan pengeluaran yang selalu ditunda. Lelaki itu bangkit, mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ssshh, Sunshine." Roger tersenyum menanggapi permohonan kekasihnya, tangannya meraih sabuk yang tadi ia bawa. Kemudian ia menyatukan pergelangan tangan Yi Sun Shine dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya, mengikat keduanya dengan sabuk lalu terakhir, mengikatnya juga pada jeruji yang ada di kepala ranjang. Setelah memastikan ikatannya aman dan kuat, Roger memulai inti kegiatan mereka.

Ia mulai dengan dada pemuda itu. Ia mainkan kedua tonjolan sensitif itu dengan jari dan mulutnya. Seperti tadi, ia baru berhenti ketika Yi Sun Shin mulai memohon-mohon padanya untuk memberinya yang lebih dari itu. Roger berpindah ke abdomennya, menjilati bagian otot perutnya dan mengitari pusarnya. Kedua tangannya membelai bagian samping tubuhnya, memberikan stimulasi di beberapa tempat sekaligus, membuat Yi Sun Shin menggeliat kewalahan atas kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang ia terima. Napasnya terus-terusan tersentak bersamaan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, kedua matanya tertutup, menghayati tiap rangsangan. Selama itu terjadi, Yi Sun Shin tidak ada pikiran buruk apapun. Ia sangat menikmati tiap detik dari _treatment_ yang diberikan oleh Roger, semuanya seakan adalah kali pertamanya lagi. Toh memang sudah lama ia tidak melakukan sex…

Namun tiba-tiba..

Roger menjadi kasar. Ia membuka kakinya selebar mungkin, meletakkan setiap tangannya di bawah paha lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya keras, memastikan ia tidak bisa melawan dan menutup kakinya lagi. Merasakan _treatment_ yang mendadak sangat berbeda itu, Yi Sun Shin membuka matanya dan hendak mengingatkan Roger untuk tidak terlalu kasar, tapi yang ia dapatkan dari Roger adalah sepasang mata predator yang kosong dari segala jenis perasaan. Ia merasakan ada perih di pahanya dan melihat sepasang tangan berkuku tajam menahannya, melukai kulitnya namun tidak terlalu dalam. Yi Sun Shin segera menarik tangannya, tetapi ikatan itu terlalu kuat dan semakin ia tarik, yang terjadi hanya akan semakin kuat ikatan itu. Roger menatapnya lekat, tersenyum, dengan mata besar yang menggambarkan kesenangan yang secara murni predatorik. Rambutnya terlihat memanjang, tulang pipi melebar, dan terdapat sepasang taring yang mengkilat dari sela bibirnya. Roger terlihat tua dari sebelumnya.

Semua karakteristik yang ia saksikan saat itu segera mengingatkannya pada gambar yang muncul di televisi tadi.

"K—kau…. w—werewolf it—…" Kalimatnya terpotong dalam mulutnya karena Roger memindahkan salah satu tangannya, mencengkeram lehernya dan memberi penekanan yang membuat ia tidak bisa berbicara.

"Baru sadar, hmm?" Tangannya melembut sedikit, memperbolehkan udara untuk mengalir lebih lancar di tenggorokannya.

"Aku sudah menduganya sebelum aku mengajakmu ke sini."

Roger meledakkan tawa. "Sekalipun begitu, kau tidak berteriak atau mencoba melawanku. Jadi kau berpikir aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Aku pasti sudah terbunuh dari tadi jika memang begitu." Genggamannya pada lehernya menguat lagi dan Yi Sun Shin merasakan jalur udaranya bergeser sedikit. Panas segera membakar paru-parunya setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapatkan sumber udara.

"Jadi, kau menghancurkan fantasiku." Roger berkata pelan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya. Tanda kemerahan tertinggal disitu, yang ia yakin pasti menjadi biru keesokan harinya.

"Jika kau ingin pertarungan, lepaskan aku dan lawanlah aku secara jantan. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku kalah." Mata gelapnya berkilap, bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Karena ia sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan ini. Pedang dan panahnya sudah menanti di dalam lemarinya, haus akan aksi.

"Hm, sayangnya, niatanku bukan itu dari awal." Roger mengeluarkan senyuman seringai dan tanpa peringatan, ia mendorong pinggulnya kedepan, memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh di bawahnya itu dalam satu sentakan. Kurangnya preparasi membuat Yi Sun Shin menggeliat akan rasa tidak nyaman dan sakit yang ditimbulkan, namun Roger sudah memulai menyerangnya lagi dengan dorongan dalam yang penuh tenaga sebelum ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk melonggarkan dirinya, atau setidaknya terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. Yi Sun Shin meneriakkan tangisan kesakitan, tetapi sang _werewolf_ hanya menganggap itu sebagai undangan. Roger mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menggigit pundah lelaki itu.

"Memohonlah padaku," ia menggeram kasar. "Memohonlah padaku untuk menghentikan ini." Giginya tak berpaku saja pada pundaknya, ia juga meninggalkan luka-luka kecil di dada dan lehernya yang terasa sangat mengiris bagi Yi Sun Shin, tetapi ia melakukan sesuai yang di suruh. Ia meminta Roger untuk berhenti sembari terus-terusan meronta dan berteriak, tetapi satu dorongan yang terjadi menyentuh sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhnya dan benda itu yang terkubur di dalamnya telah terlubrikasi oleh darah dan cairan precum. Kenikmatan yang bersanding dengan rasa sakit membuatnya menggigit bibirnya keras untuk menahan desahan. Ia tidak mau terlihat menikmati ini.

Gerakan Roger semakin cepat dan terburu-buru, menandakan ia telah dekat dengan puncaknya. Roger dapat melihat Yi Sun Shin masih melawan kenikmatan yang telah mengalir di dalam dirinya, sehingga ia menggenggam milik lelaki itu dan menggerakkan tangannya atas-bawah, menggiring sang adam bersama dirinya ke ambang pengeluaran.

Yi Sun Shin menarik-narik tangannya lagi, meronta, tetapi pada saat yang sama desahan-desahan nikmat keluar dari bibirnya seperti doa.

Mereka keluar pada waktu bersamaan.

Roger tiba-tiba meletakkan wajahnya di lehernya dan melepaskan ikatan tangannya (lebih tepatnya memutus sabuk itu tanpa kesusahan) sebelum mendekapnya, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Yi Sun Shin. Sementara itu, Yi Sun Shin meringis merasakan semua kulitnya seakan sedang terbakar, terutama bagian tangannya. Terdapat luka lecet di pergelangannya dan beberapa dari itu sampai berdarah. Tetapi semua itu tidak sebanding dengan perih yang ia rasakan di bawah sana berkat serangan brutal dari werewolf di atasnya ini. Ditambah lagi, ia masih belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang. Yi Sun Shin meringis lagi, memukul pundak Roger untuk keluar dan setidaknya tidak menindih dia seperti ini. Tetapi entah ia yang tidak memiliki energi atau Roger yang sengaja cuek. Ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya napas lelaki itu di lehernya.

Yi Sun Shin merasakan banyak hal. Amarah, penyesalan, dan sebagainya. Jika pedangnya ada di genggamannya sekarang, sudah pasti kepala lelaki ini tertebas. Tetapi tampaknya Roger mengetahui rencananya sehingga ia tetap mengurungnya seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan energinya semakin menipis dan perlahan ia menutup matanya, menyerah pada kegelapan yang akan memberikan ia rehat dari rasa sakit ini. Tanpa ia sadari, Roger memperhatikan itu. Setelah memastikan Yi Sun Shin telah tidak sadarkan diri, Roger menyusulnya.

.

* * *

.

Roger terbangun pada dini hari dan melihat Yi Sun Shin, tertidur, telanjang, dan sisa aktivitas mereka sebelumnya masih terlihat jelas di bagian dalam pahanya serta sprei di bawah mereka. Bintik-bintik merah dan putih sudah mengering, menyematkan diri pada kain tersebut sebagai pengingat atas apa yang telah terjadi. Yi Sun Shin adalah definisi kesempurnaan baginya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu tahu terlalu banyak. Ia ingin membunuh sebenarnya, tetapi setelah malam yang ia lewati bersamanya, Yi Sun Shin cukup menjadi pengalihan baginya.

Roger mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di ruang tengah dan memakainya lagi. Ia melirik ke jam yang ada di dinding. Saat itu jam 3 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk berburu mangsa, hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat beringasnya. Banyak sekali pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya ketika ia melihat lagi sosok Yi Sun Shin. Ia menandai setiap kerusakan yang ia perbuat pada kulit pucat itu, dari memar hingga sayatan dan bekas gigitan. Ia sama seperti korban-korbannya yang lain, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang semenantang ini.

 _Werewolf_ itu meninggalkan apartemen dan bergabung dengan kegelapan luar. Ia tahu dimana Yi Sun Shin tinggal. Mungkin di waktu selanjutnya ketika nafsu membutakannya, ia akan cari tahu apakah Yi Sun Shin siap untuk ronde kedua.

Atau ia yang membuatnya siap jika diharuskan, entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n** : I LOVE THIS PAIR A LOT ;A; saya basicnya tidak bisa nulis lemon jadi tidak bisa graphic dan nulis di bahasa indonesia itu cringe af astogeh. Intinya ini kapal saya yang harus berbagi laut dengan kapal aluzi.

in my opinion ini cerita ngawur weh. ROGER KOK JADI BEJAD GINI. DAN YSS KENAPA BEGITU. /pergikamu


End file.
